


Hiking Date

by Blueburd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, other characters mentioned but not rly in the fic itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueburd/pseuds/Blueburd
Summary: Wanting to unwind after the summer Luau, Leah takes her lover for a hike in the woods, foraging for herbs and other plants.  How do they handle a situation that takes a wrong turn?(Smut toward end of fic)





	Hiking Date

          Foraging in the woods in the midst of summer was something Leah wouldn’t typically do, but since she had made plans to go gathering with Elliott the day after the Luau, she didn’t want to call it off.  Wiping her brow for the hundredth time, she was beginning to regret choosing this day to go. 

Fortunately, both were dressed in appropriate attire for the weather.  Elliott didn’t wear his classic maroon coat with the tie, but instead, a simple white button down with faded jeans.  His shoes were still on the dressier side, but seemed a bit more worn than the others.  Leah herself wore some high waisted denim shorts with a red gingham sleeveless top.  Of course, she wouldn’t dare go into the woods so deep without her good hiking boots.  To finish off her look, a solid red bandana hung around her neck.

Leah’s freckled cheeks were dusted with a darker pink shade, as being in the sun for so long reddened her delicate skin.  With a slight adjustment of the basket full of foraged goods on her arm, she stood up from her crouched position and turned to Elliott.

“This was meant to be easier,” she giggled, brushing off her shorts.  “I guess I didn’t think the heat would be so strong today.”

“Neither did I.  What I wouldn’t give for a gentle gust of wind to grace us with its presence.” He sighed, fanning himself with his hand.  She brushed away a sweat-soaked strand of hair from her forehead. 

“Well, we can start heading back to my cabin soon.  There’s just one more thing I’d like to find before we head back.  But don’t worry—I know exactly where they grow.” Stepping beside him, she shyly linked her arm with his.  A smirk curled Elliott’s lips, and he slipped his arm out of hers and held her hand instead.  “It’s not like we’ve been together for a short period of time, Leah.” He spoke softly.

“I-I know, sorry.  Just an old habit, I guess.”

She didn’t want to, but she thought of Kel, and how they would walk with her in the city through crowds.  Scared of getting separated, she would often try to grab hold of their hand.  Every time she did, they would let go and link arms with her instead.  She tolerated the less-affectionate “hand-holding”, but didn’t really like it. 

“Come on, it’s this way,” Leah started toward the strange tower across the pond from her home.  Being deeper in the forest, they could just barely make out the pointed roof of the mysterious tower. 

“With all of these, I believe dinner tonight will be absolutely marvelous, Leah.”

She hummed in agreement, giving him a grin. “I told you we aren’t having any kind of salad though, right?”

The man tilted his head, “Oh?  We aren’t?”

“Nope.  It’s actually a recipe Gus shared with me.  And it’s a surprise, too,” She quirked a brow, “I hope you like mushrooms.”

 

          Reaching the make-shift wooden bridge on one of the small pieces of land, Leah let out a gasp.  “Yes, good!  They’re still here!  Ooh, I was really worried they’d all be gone by now.” She scurried over to the small patch of soil and started to gently dig into the ground.

Elliott blinked in confusion.  “Spring onions?  I didn’t know those could still grow in summer.”

“They don’t,” Leah chuckled, “They’ve been here since spring.  Some of these trees must have protected them from the heat.”  A large tree stood in the center of the field.  It was well capable of providing shade for the plants during most times of day.  Leah hummed herself a tune as she plucked the vegetables from the ground, then placed them nicely in her basket.  Grunting, she rose to her feet. 

“All right, sorry.  I think we’re all set.”

Elliott didn’t respond at first, but gave a simple “Okay” after wiping his brow.  Leah sighed, “You’re not gonna get any cooler by standing in the direct sun,” she smiled, walking over. 

“Leah, I—“

“Come on, let’s get going.  I’ll make us some iced lemonade when we get back.” She took his hand, starting to tug him along. 

He didn’t move.

“Wait,” he said, panting a bit.  “I-I don’t mean to alarm you, but I think my vision is failing.”

Leah paled.  She whipped around, placed two fingers on his neck, and bit her lip.  “Your heart’s racing.” She muttered, unsure if he could have heard her or not.  “Shit, you’re gonna faint—you’re overheated.” Dropping her basket, she took his shoulders and lead him over toward the tree.

“Quick, sit down.”

Elliott stumbled a bit, she could tell he was beyond dizzy.  Not quite as bad as when he drank, but he had more sense now than he did at the saloon. 

“I want you to shut your eyes,” she spoke quickly and clearly, knowing that his hearing was slowly going to fade too.  He did as he was told, pressing his head against the bark of the tree.  Leah moved swiftly and unbuttoned his shirt. 

Despite her calm demeanor, she had only read about what to do in this kind of situation.  She herself had passed out in the woods from heat stroke, but she was alone.  To her luck, and Yoba’s grace, she awoke in the clinic.  Harvey had claimed a man he had never seen found her and brought her in.  He was tall, robed in black, and had dark purple hair. 

Harvey made certain that she was to take extra precautions when going out for walks in the summer, especially when foraging. 

 

Leah wasted no time and tossed his shirt aside,she didn’t care how expensive it was.  She’d buy him a new one later.  She proceeded to take out her hair tie, then gathered his own long hair.  She brushed the longer strands out of his face and bunched it all into a loose ponytail.

Elliott’s face was completely pale—she could see his pulse throbbing still.  She could feel her own heart rate inclining.  Leah quickly jumped to her feet and ran to her basket.  She pulled out an unopened bottled water, kept cool in the basket, and gently took the back of his head.

“Drink this, quickly.  It’s just water.”

Eyes still shut, he tilted his head back and downed a few gulps.  Leah let him hold the bottle while she ran to the river, yanking off her bandana.  She stuffed it into the water and pulled it back out just as fast.  Rushing back, she wrung some of the excess water from it, and knelt beside the other once more. 

Briskly folding it into an off-rectangle shape, she placed it on his forehead and made him drink more water. 

“You’re probably really dehydrated, too.  You’re holding your own bottled water, that was unopened the entire hike.”

Elliott groaned, placing his free hand on his forehead where the bandana rested.  Leah used her hand to fan his face, but made sure she wouldn’t accidentally hit him.

“How are you feeling?”

Color had begun to return to his face.  Slowly, his eyes opened and met with hers.  “I can see better,” he started, speaking in almost a mumble, “but my stomach aches.”

Leah sighed in relief.  “Yeah, it will.  It’s your muscles, not your stomach.  Just take it easy, we’ll walk back to my cabin and I can call Harvey to make sure you’ll be okay as soon as you feel comfortable.”

“You know your stuff, don’t you?” He smiled, sitting up straight.  Glancing down, it was then he realized he was topless.  Elliott furrowed his brow, and removed the cloth on his forehead. 

“No no no, leave that there.” Leah scurried forward on her knees, taking his hand in both of hers and placing it back.

“You didn’t have to soil your bandana; you could have used my shirt instead.”

“It’s no big deal, really.  It’s just a piece of dyed cloth.”

“Mn, but it probably meant more to you than my shirt did to me.”

Even if it was a gift from Emily, she would have been happy Leah used it to help someone. 

“It’s not like it’s ruined,” she giggled, “it’s just soaked with river water, that’s all.”

“All the more reason to have used my shirt instead,” Elliott replied with a smirk.

“Quit being such a gentleman,” she laughed while playfully punching his shoulder.  As her eyes drifted back toward him, she found herself staring at his physique.  She couldn’t think of a time she had actually seen him shirtless.  How long had they been together?  How many nights had they shared the same bed?  Perhaps she caught a glance while he was changing, but was probably too flustered to stare. 

“Leah?”

His voice snapped her out of her daydreaming.  “S-sorry,” a stuttered spilled from her lips.  Her face flushed, but not from the heat. 

“Are _you_ feeling well?”

She blushed harder.

“I’m fine!...  It’s just that, well,” a nervous giggle.  “I don’t think I’ve seen you without a shirt before.”

Elliott stifled a laugh, “There isn’t much to see, honestly.”

“Well it’s still something, and it’s very attractive.” She huffed.  It was Elliott’s turn to blush.  “You flatter me, my dear,” he teased, reaching to brush some of his hair behind his ear.  “Oh, you put my hair up?”

Leah blinked.  “Yeah, sorry.  I know I probably ruined all your styling.”

He waved a hand, “No, it was already messed up from all the sweat.” A pause; he quickly corrected himself, “That isn’t to say I would have been upset anyway!  I meant no offense, I apologize.”

She shook her head, “It’s fine, I know what you meant anyway.” Shyly, she crept forward as she spoke, placing a kiss on his cheek once she finished her sentence.

“Drink some more water.  A few gulps aren’t going to completely hydrate you, especially in this heat.”

 

          Packing things up, Leah took her basket in her arm and stretched.  Elliott was up and walking again, but his girlfriend made sure he kept his hair up and shirt off.  She said it was in fear of him getting over heated again, but he wasn’t necessarily buying it. 

The long haired man gazed out into the river waters, hands tucked in his pockets.  He couldn’t tell if Leah was talking to herself or him, all he knew was that she was muttering about she forgot to pick up something from Pierre’s and how he would be closed by the time they could get to town.

“Leah, my darling buttercup?” Elliott called, still facing the river.  She perked her head up, looking at him with doe eyes.

“Why don’t we stay here for a while longer?  It’s not so bad here in the shade, additionally dinner won’t take too long to cook.”

She tilted her head.  “You almost pass out and you want to _stay_ out here?”

A laugh left his throat, and he approached her before sweetly putting an arm around her waist.  “We both need to relax, and I believe I know how.”

Leah’s breath had left her completely as he looked down upon her with half-lidded eyes.  She stuttered out an “All right” before twirling her hair. 

Elliott pecked her lips, “No need to be so timid, my love.  We’re the only ones out here.”

Unknowingly, one of her delicate hands had crept its way up his well-sculpted chest.  Her eyes never left his, and she couldn’t tell if she was captivated or too flustered to actually say something meaningful.  Elliott took both her hands in his, kissed them both, and lead her to a tree by the river bank.  “Shall we go for a swim?”

Leah nodded slowly, face still flushed.  He dropped her hands and gently took her basket from her, placing it beside the maple tree.  He cast aside his already discarded shirt and slipped off his shoes. 

Leah wasn’t sure what she should discard; she didn’t want to go home in soggy clothes, that was for sure.  But she didn’t know they would be going in the river either, so any type of swimming suit wasn’t packed. 

          Once more she had caught herself staring at her boyfriend, and he was well aware.  Discarding his belt, he approached slowly and placed a light kiss atop her head.  “Are you not wanting to go in?” He inquired softly. 

“N-no, sorry.  I just didn’t pack a swim suit, that’s all.”

“You don’t require one,” the other replied, hands slipping to her waist.  “Shall I wait for you in the water?” his words rolling off his tongue in a purr.  Leah felt chills of pleasure crawl up her spine.  “Yeah, go ahead.”

Elliott hummed, touching his forehead to hers lovingly before letting go of her waist and heading toward the river.  Shaking her head, Leah forced herself to snap out of whatever fantasy she was having.  A quick change behind the tree and she was down to her underwear.  She felt embarrassed; it wasn’t anything special or pretty.  Just a plain lilac bra with black and white striped panties. 

Leah dipped a toe in the water.  It was surprisingly cool—she must not have noticed earlier when she was in go-mode with their emergency.  Elliott was already waist-deep in the water, back facing her.  She watched as he took out the hair tie and shook his hair loose in one smooth motion.  Turning, she noticed how on-point his hair was, despite it being just taken down from a messy ponytail. 

“You’re staring again,” he called, a smug grin on his face.

Leah gasped and covered her face with her hands, giggling, “Sorry, sorry!”

“No need for apologies, my beloved.  Come over here, won’t you?”

Carefully, she slipped into the water.  Leah’s breath hitched as the cool water hit her lower stomach, causing her to suck in her gut.  “It’s colder than I’d like,” she called, wading closer.  Elliott made his way over, meeting her half way.  “It’s nice and refreshing though, isn’t it?”

“You have a point.”

          “But, if you’re really cold, here.” He opened his arms a bit, beckoning her to come closer.  A giggle left Leah’s throat, and she gladly accepted his embrace. 

For a moment that seemed like forever, the two gingers stood in the water together, locked in a loving embrace in silence.  Slowly, Elliott began to sway with her in his arms.  She rested her head on his bare chest, listening contently to his steadily paced heartbeat.  With a sigh, she looked up to him, green eyes glistening in the sunlight.  A pleasant smile graced his features, his eyes half lidded.  Leah giggled, “Now who’s staring?” She teased playfully, a flirtatious tone in her voice. 

“Could I keep myself from doing so?  Your captivating allure has seized my empty heart.  I cannot compare you to the beauty of a Fairy Rose, nor elegant grace of a snow white dove.” He pulled back, taking her hands, “You are my everything; my sun and my moon, my home and my refuge.  I love you more than words can describe, my Leah.”

Beyond flattered, the woman’s lips tugged into a big grin.  She hugged him tight, giggling.  “I wish I could say what you had in my own words.”

“You don’t have to,” Elliott cupped her chin, tilting her head upward.  Without hesitating, Leah stood on her toes to plant her lips on his.  Although a bit startled from her sudden choice in action, he quickly melted into the kiss. 

Her lips graced his; moving slowly and patiently as she waited for an opening in his mouth.  She took the sides of his head in her small hands, tugging him a bit closer.  As Elliott’s hands slipped around her waist, she poked her tongue inside his mouth, taking the effort to nip at his bottom lip. 

The man moaned into the kiss—letting Leah take full control.  His right hand mussed up her orange hair and took it out of its braid, as the other gripped at her thigh and lifted it.  Their typical make out sessions didn’t last more than a couple minutes, yet all it ever consisted of was kissing.  Occasionally a bit of touching would occur, but they had never been this intimate before.

And they both craved more.

          Leah was the first to hint at something more when one of her hands slipped down past his waist to rub the front of his pants.  A heavy blush dusted his cheeks, and Elliott shivered in pleasure as her hand moved up and down.  Breaking the kiss, Leah looked up to him with lustful eyes. 

“I might not be able to express my affection with words,” she started, keeping her eyes on him as she unbuttoned his jeans.

“Will you at least let me try in another way?” She cooed, face flushed. 

“You needn’t ask,” Elliott replied softly, a dazed smile barely noticeable on his lips.  Leah pecked his lips before working down to his neck, leaving soft love marks on his flesh.  His restless hands found their way to her rear, squeezing softly as she bit on his neck.  She nipped at his collarbone, wanting to hear his soft cries of delight. 

Though all she was receiving was soft hums, that wouldn’t settle for her.  Not wanting to hurt him, Leah moved from his neck to his chest.  She teased a nipple with her hand while the other pressed on his lower back, pushing his hips against hers.  A husky moan spilled from his lips—Leah grinned as she pressed her groin against his. 

“L-Leah, you’re teasing me,” Elliott groaned. 

“Do you want to go further?” She asked shyly, moving her hand from his nipple to the inside of his pants.

He nodded, but snapped his eyes shut as he received a gentle squeeze to his length.  He buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, whining almost.  “Leah, _please_.”

She pecked his lips as her thumb ran across the tip, then removed her hand.  Without much hesitation, he undressed her, starting with her panties.  She wiggled out of them, blushing as she was exposed before him.  Elliott worked her bra and tugged it off as well.

“Absolutely beautiful, stunning.” He whispered, looking her up and down.  Leah wasted no time in doing him the favor of removing his clothes.  She tugged down his jeans and boxers at once, blushing as her eyes met with his erection.

“O-oh, wow.” She stuttered, forcing herself to look back up at him, afraid she might have sounded rude.  “This is my first time, I-I’m not sure if…” she trailed off.

“It’s mine too, don’t worry.”

Elliott’s hands ghosted her thighs, as if asking permission to lift her.  She shifted around and sat comfortably in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.  She initiated a tender kiss as he spread her legs and inserted himself.  Leah moaned sharply, pressing harder against him.  Elliott broke, “Ah, are you all right?  That didn’t hurt, did it?”

“No, no.  I’m just--” a moan, “getting used to the s-size.” She shifted her weight, finding a sweet spot on top of him.  The long haired man pressed a kiss to her cheek, “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, please, keep going.” She wiggled in his arms, getting impatient.  A quiet groan left his mouth, and he adjusted her accordingly in his arms. 

“Very well.  Hold on,” her thighs in his grasp, Elliott pulled out and thrust back in, causing another loud gasp from his lover.  He wasn’t certain how to differentiate cries of pleasure from cries of pain, but her expression read delight.  So, he kept going as she requested. 

Leah’s eyes were closed completely as he pushed into her.  Quivers of pleasure ran up her spine, and her grip tightened as he made love to her.  Every movement was passionate; almost tireless.  She snapped back into reality as she heard her beloved speak.

“I-I’m going to come—“

“Wait,” she interrupted, squeezing his shoulders.  Elliott stopped, confused. 

“This isn’t safe.  Here, uhm,” she blushed, looking down in the water.  “Put me down, I’ll finish.”

He pulled out from her, causing a little grunt to escape her throat.  Leah immediately wrapped her hand around his length, stroking and squeezing.  Elliott’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let her work, doing all he could not to push into her hand.  She fondled the base, ran her hand slowly up, and ran her thumb across the tip.  He clapped a hand over his mouth to quiet himself as he moaned loudly, thrusting into her hand and coming heavily.

          Leah moved his hand, kissed his lips, and brushed her nose against his.   
“H-how are you that good?” He asked, dazed.  “I’ve, uh, read my fair share of…  this kind of stuff.” Leah smiled sheepishly, biting her lip.  “Then I’m sure you know that a gentleman doesn’t forget his lady’s own needs?”

“Ah! You don’t have to if you don’t want to—“

“Oh, but I want to, my darling.”

The tone of voice he used aroused Leah even more.  Face red, she muttered an agreement before brushing away some hair from her face.  Picking her up in his arms he carried her to the river bank.  At this point, Leah really hoped no one was out taking an evening stroll.  The last thing she wanted was to get caught in the middle of a session.

Elliott sat her on the ledge, then leaned forward and started to place soft kisses on her breasts.  Leah placed her hands on his head, playing with his long hair as he kissed and sucked her skin.  A sharp gasp escaped her as he licked her nipple, causing a delighted shiver to run down her spine.

While she was distracted from the attention to her chest, Elliott moved one of her thighs to the side, and inserted a finger into her opening.  Leah moaned as another slipped inside, quivering.  Her grip on his hair tightened as his fingers moved in and out, all the while suckling her breast. 

She moaned his name softly, head rolling back and legs spreading a bit more.  His index finger brushed against her sweet spot, and he looked up for a pleasant reaction.  Leah whined quietly, but immediately realized how needy she must have sounded.

At this point, she didn’t care.

Elliott continued working his fingers in and out of her opening, until eventually she cried out and came.  Her chest was covered in saliva, and the rest of her body didn’t look in that good of condition either.  Erotic, but still messy. 

“Ohh, Ell…” She whispered, panting.

“I hope I did just as well, my darling.”

Lost in pleasure, all she could do was nod.  Loving amethyst eyes gazed down upon him, and Leah sighed blissfully.  “You were amazing,” she breathed.

“You did just as good, don’t belittle yourself.” Elliott pecked her lips.

 

Gathering their belongings, and dressed in wet clothing, the two walked hand in hand back to her cabin.  Leah found herself more giggly than usual, possibly from the adrenaline from their passionate session.  A change of clothes was in order once they got back, but it wasn’t the most important thing on her mind.  Elliott opened the cabin door for her and they both went inside.

“Okay, ah,” she looked around, “just put the basket here on the counter.  I’ll start dinner soon,” she turned, being reminded of their emergency once her eyes caught glance of the bottled water.  “Oh, I was gonna get Harvey!”

Elliott stopped her, “There’s no need.  I’m feeling more than fine—refreshed, even.  Let’s cook dinner and I’ll stop by the clinic tomorrow.”

At first, it didn’t seem like the best idea.  She would still worry about him until he was looked at, but ultimately decided he should be safe in her cabin.  Leah pursed her lips.  “Well…  okay, then.  But I’m holding you to your word.”

“Mark them,” he replied with a small grin. 

 

          The small cottage in the woods smelled of freshly sautéed mushrooms.  Normally, small burning embers would crackle in the fireplace, but the blistering heat prevented Leah from lighting it.  Both had changed into some dry attire before cooking dinner.  Neither wanted to leave the house again, so comfortable pajamas were in order.  Elliott had hung the wet clothing outside to dry as Leah cooked her newly learned recipe. 

After dinner, and after the dishes were done, he brought in the dry undergarments.

“Will you be heading out soon?” Leah inquired, turning her attention from organizing her paintings to him.  “And could I walk you home?”

“Actually,” Elliott folded his arms, shifting his gaze from the paintings on the wall to her.  “I’ll stay, if that’s perfectly all right with you.”

Leah blushed lightly, “Oh, sure!  You’re more than welcome to,” she stood up, twirling a bit of her orange hair.  “I hope that means you’ll be staying for breakfast tomorrow morning, too.” She giggled, taking his hands and swinging them.

“I look more than forward to it.”

          The rest of the night consisted of mainly cuddles with soft kisses and touches.  Although it was still relatively early in the evening, around 9:00, the two were exhausted from their hike in the forest—physically and emotionally.  Leah curled up against her beloved, dozing off and slowly drawing patterns on his chest and stomach.  Elliott sat perfectly still, a book of Leah’s he borrowed to read in one hand and the other resting on her back.  She was kind enough to leave a singular lamp on for him as he read. 

Despite him being tired from the day, he wasn’t entirely ready to call it a night.  He promised her that he would keep quiet as he read, making sure not to disturb her as she tried to sleep. 

Leah didn’t mind so much; she was used to the sound of rustling leaves and running water as she dozed off.  Granted, it wasn’t as loud as the city, but it was a pleasant change.  Gingerly, she stroked his arm, letting her fingers ghost his skin.  Elliott averted his gaze from the words on the paper to her hand, then placed his free one atop it.  Inhaling deeply, he shut the small hard-cover book and set it aside on the nightstand. 

Carefully, he moved under the blanket and pressed closely against her smaller frame.  At first, Leah groaned, and he feared he had woke her, not knowing she wasn’t asleep to begin with.  Leah hooked her leg around him, moving the blanket off of their bodies. 

“It’s too hot,” she grumbled, “but I want to be close to you.”

Her bed wasn’t the largest and was only meant for one person.  It wasn’t an issue come the cold weather, but hot summer nights made things uncomfortable. 

“Here,” Elliott rolled over onto his back, draping Leah’s arm across his front.  “Is this more to your liking?”

“Mn, a bit,” replied the woman in a mumble.  The blankets were completely discarded at this point; the heat from their bodies was enough.  Leah nuzzled his chest softly before sighing sweetly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” A kiss was pressed to her head, “Sweet dreams, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read !! I don't write fics as much as I'd like ; v ; And I'm also a bit rusty lol. I hope you still enjoyed my little contribution to the smol ElLeah fanbase. They're such an underrated but adorable ship.


End file.
